Not Good Enough
by BabyYou'reNotAlone
Summary: Klaine oneshot based on the aftermath of Klaine's encounter with Sebastian at the Lima Bean in Hold On To Sixteen. Pretty angsty but Klaine fluff afterwards!


AN. I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry for such a long delay guys, I promise I will be uploading Hope sometime in the near future! Thank you so much to everyone for your favourite story/author alerts etc, it really means a lot to me :) here's a Klaine one shot for you guys to check out while you're waiting for Hope. I feel like the whole thing is a little rushed but I've had the idea for a while so I hope you all enjoy and review!

"_Blaine's too good for you."_

The words echoed inside his head, repeating themselves over and over again. Kurt had taught himself a long time ago to not let people's words get to him too much but he couldn't get Sebastian stupid Smythe's voice out of his head.

"_Blaine's too good for you."_

People had said mean things to him before. Extremely cruel things. Sebastian's comments were nothing compared to the homophobic names and threats that Karofsky and Azimo had yelled at him in the corridors on a daily basis. So why couldn't he stop thinking about one little comment that stupid jerk had come out with.

"_Blaine's too good for you."_

Because he knew it was true. It was the one fear that Kurt had always feared of admitting to that sat deep inside him ever since he had first laid eyes on Blaine. His gorgeous, charming, smart, romantic, caring and incredibly talented boyfriend was nothing less than perfection. He was the real life version of the perfect boyfriend Kurt had been dreaming of his whole life. How he ever got him in the first place remained a mystery in Kurt's mind.  
Kurt shrugged his coat off and absent-mindedly hung it up in his wardrobe before turning to the full length mirror in the corner of his room, staring at the reflection looking back at him. Kurt had never found himself attractive. It was one of the main reasons he loved fashion so much. He could hide behind his clothes; use them as a distraction from his girly physiche and several hundred flaws which he could easily list off for hours. He closed his eyes and an image of Sebastian flashes behind his lids. Sebastian, with his masculine form and overwhelming confidence. Sure, Kurt was proud to be who he was and not afraid to show it, but in most cases his sassy-ness was nothing more than a defence act to cover up the insecure teenager hiding inside him.

"Blaine's too good for me."

It was a whisper, almost nothing more than a breath but for the first time, Kurt admitted out loud what he had always feared. He slowly opened his eyes and was immediately disgusted with the weak boy looking back at him with tears trailing down his cheeks. In a sudden burst of anger and hatred Kurt began to tear the rest of his clothes off. The buttons on his shirt burst and scattered over the room as he tore it from his body, scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it away from him. He quickly stripped himself of his trousers, tossing them to the side also and for once not caring where they landed. Kurt's tears only fell more rapidly when he looked at his reflection again, this time clad only in a pair of black boxers.

"You're so pathetic," he sobbed at his reflection in anger "why can't you be a man? You really think Blaine is gonna stay with someone who looks like you? You may as well be a girl! There is _nothing_ masculine or appealing about you. You're worthless. You're so worthless!"

Kurt collapsed onto his knees, his tears completely taking over his ability to speak. He buried his head in his hands and wept, gripping his hair so tightly it hurt. A mixture of Sebastian's words and his own self-loathing rang out over and over again inside his head and he just wanted to disappear. Blaine deserved better. Blaine deserved someone who was as beautiful and as talented and as amazing as he was. He didn't need Kurt who did nothing but drag him down. Kurt began to wonder how Blaine wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him while on their dates. He probably was, he's just too much of a gentleman to say anything. Kurt curled into himself even more, making sure to avoid his mirror since he couldn't stand to look at himself anymore.

"You're nothing. You're nothing. You're nothing."

Kurt repeated the words to himself out loud over and over again. He was so angry and upset that he didn't hear the front door of his house being unlocked or the footsteps coming upstairs or even his own bedroom door opening. It wasn't until he heard that comforting, sweet voice that was so full of concern that he realised he wasn't alone.

"Kurt?"

Kurt wanted nothing more than to get up and run into Blaine's arms. To feel like he was loved and that he did deserve him, but the time for deluding himself was over so instead he kept his head in his hands and collapsed into himself even more.

"Kurt, baby what happened?" Blaine's voice was shaking and full of worry as he ran to Kurt and knelt in front of him, "Why are your clothes all over the floor? Baby please look at me."

Blaine gently took hold of Kurt's wrists and tried to move his hands away from his face but Kurt flinched as soon as he made contact. Blaine's heart dropped immediately.

"Oh god… no, Kurt no. Baby… baby has someone hurt you?" Blaine's voice cracked ever so slightly.

He couldn't think of any other explanation as to why Kurt was curled up, sobbing on his bedroom floor wearing nothing but his boxers with the rest of his clothes discarded around the room. He immediately felt sick at the thought of another man touching his Kurt.

"Kurt _please _talk to me. Let me see you baby."

Kurt shook his head slightly and whispered something so quietly that Blaine couldn't make it out. He cautiously reached out to stroke Kurt's arm, breathing a small sigh of relief when Kurt didn't back away this time.

"What is it beautiful?"

Silence other than a few sobs and sniffles from Kurt followed until he eventually lifted his head up slightly but kept his focus down, avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"Y-you're too g-good for me"

Blaine's brow furrowed, he was positive he must've heard Kurt wrong.

"What… Kurt what are you talking about?"

Keeping his eyes away from Blaine's, Kurt slowly and shakily began to re-tell his conversation with Sebastian when Blaine had left to get another coffee. He trembled the whole time, both through humiliation and through knowing his relationship with Blaine was about to end.

"He's right. I've been trying to pretend that it's not true ever since the day I first met you but now that he's said it I know it's true. You deserve better Blaine. I'm stupid and un-masculine and pathetic. You deserve a real man. Not someone whose going to embarrass you just by standing next to you or sitting across from you at a table when we go out. I love you so much and I know that if I really do love you then I should let you be with someo-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips crashing against his. Softly but with determination. Kurt began to melt into Blaine like he always did but knew he couldn't do this to him anymore and tried to move away. Blaine moved one of his arms to have a strong grip around Kurt's bare waist and his other hand gently caressed the back of Kurt's head. Not having as much will power as he'd like, Kurt allowed himself to fall into the kiss, revelling in the taste and feeling of Blaine's perfect lips against his wanting to make sure that if this was the last time this was ever going to happen that he'd make the absolute most of it.

"I," kiss "don't" kiss "ever" kiss "wanna" kiss "hear" kiss "you" kiss "say" kiss "anything" kiss "like" kiss "that" kiss "again" kiss. Blaine pressed sweet gentle kisses all over Kurt's mouth, forehead, nose, cheeks, eyelids and chin between every word.

"B-but Blaine its true…"

"Shhhh, no." Kurt was cut off again by Blaine tightening his arms around his waist and holding him close to him.

"It's not true baby. _None of it._ Do you hear me? Not one syllable."

"Blaine look at me. I'm hideous and I'm pathetic. You could have so much better."

Blaine kept his arms around Kurt but pulled back just enough so that he could look at him. He delicately brought one hand under Kurt's chin to lift his face so he could look into his eyes. Blaine's heart almost broke there on the spot. Kurt's eyes were bright red and swimming with tears. He stared at the man in front of him, always so strong yet now seeming so helpless. He shook his head lightly.

"No. You are not hideous or pathetic. Or anything else like that for that matter. Do you wanna know what I see when I look at you?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt lowered his eyes again and sniffled. Blaine carefully stood up, bringing Kurt with him. He walked towards the mirror and moved Kurt to stand in front of him.

"Look in the mirror baby." Blaine whispered softly, kissing Kurt's ear.

Kurt kept his eyes down and shook his head, "I can't."

"Yes you can. You need to let me show you how amazing and beautiful you are." Blaine replied.

Kurt took a few steadying breaths. It was bad enough looking at his reflection on his own but with Blaine standing behind him it was even worse because Kurt knew that he could see every single flaw he had on his outside, let alone his inside too. He slowly raised his eyes and had to hold back another flinch as he looked at his pale, unappealing body.

"How can you not know how perfect you are?" Blaine whispered softly, running his hands down Kurt's arms.

"I love you so much. I love every single little thing about you. The way your eyes change colour from light green when it's winter to the brightest shade of blue I've ever seen in my life in the summer. How your nose crinkles when you laugh. How no matter what kind of mood I'm in your smile can immediately brighten up my day."

Blaine began gently running his hands over Kurt's body as he spoke.

"Your neck is stunning. I could kiss it all day long just so I could hear those amazing sighs and moans you make when I do. Your body is outstanding. There are times that we're sitting in class or rehearsal where I literally have to grip my chair to stop myself from ripping your clothes off and just running my hands all over you. Your toned stomach, your flawless chest, your muscular arms," Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder, "You are a million times more of a man than Sebastian could ever hope to be."

Blaine turned Kurt in his arms to face him and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love how you stand up for what you believe in, I love how passionate you are about performing. I love your incredible singing voice, I love how talented you are, I love that you put up with me every day and I love to love you. There is _no one _else I'd rather be with. Ever. You're perfect Kurt. I don't want you to ever think otherwise or let anyone put you down like that idiot did today. You're everything that's good in my life and I can't imagine not being with you."

Tears continued to stream down Kurt's face but this time from happiness and absolute adoration for his boyfriend.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson. I love you with everything I have inside of me." Kurt said through his silent tears.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer again and their lips met. Kurt's tears began to subside and once they both had to pull away for air Blaine kissed the remainder of them off of Kurt's cheeks.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly with a small smile "you always manage to make me feel like I might actually be worth something."

"You," Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead "are worth everything in this universe and then some."

Kurt smiled again and rested his head on Blaine's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Will you lie with me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course I will." Blaine whispered back, leading them both over to Kurt's double bed.

Kurt pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed as Blaine rid himself of his shirt and jeans so not to make Kurt feel over-exposed. He climbed into bed next to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his waist, carefully sliding him closer so that his back was pressed up against Blaine's chest. Kurt linked his fingers with Blaine's on the hand that was resting on his waist and closed his eyes in contentment.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt. I always have and I always will."


End file.
